Dragon Ball: A Lowly Saiyan
I am personally making this story to clear up any confusion about Bardocks recruitment in the Saiyan Army. This is also the Pre-quel of Dragon Ball Z: Worlds End. 'Chapter One, First Day.' Bardock grunted; it was his first day as a private in the Saiyan army. His Power Level was low, but his will was not. Saibamen hurried around him in the training chamber, the day of true recruitment; a test. Bardock knew what to do. He swayed to the side as a Saibamen came, sending his foot out to it's head. It hit the Saibamens head, dropping it to the floor, knocked out. Bardock then swiftly flipped back, sending out a massive wave of Ki Blasts. They hit each Saibamen, not fazing them. He knew there Power Level. His scouter was on. Lower than his, yet, they survived that. Odd. He thought, releasing his energy around the room. He ran torwards a Saibamen as it jumped up, punching it in the head. Then, he sweep kicked the Saibamen into a knock out; he wasn't going to kill them. He was told not too. Training had ended a few minutes later. Bardock had passed. Now it was time to face one of his own fellow Privates. Whoever won, was truly a Saiyan Warrior. Bardock gripped his arm and threw him into the air. The soldier grunted, and flew through it. He dropped to the ground, releasing a Ki Wave. Bardock moved to the side at the last second, his poor grade Armor taking a small bit of the blast. He smiled, and clenched his teeth, running at the Saiyan. He released a few Ki Blasts, distracting the soldier. To finish it, he kicked him in the back, snapping a bone while he was distraced. He slammed forward, over a small cube used as an obstacle for training the Saibamen. He had fallen, dead. A simple martial artists ending. A mercy, for a Saiyan. Bardock smiled, and saluted Nappa up in the chamber, watching down. '''Chapter Two, War Against the Tuffles.' ''Twelve years had passed. Bardock was a Saiyan Liuetenant. He was ready for the war. Tuffles fired off there odd blasters, and launched out in combat. Bardock met up with the leader a few hours later. He may die, he may not. Try not. The leader kicked Bardock in the head, sending him tumbling back. To regain his focus, Bardock released a Full Power Energy Wave onto the Tuffle. The leader simply deflected it, slamming it off the Ki resistant walls. It drained as it bounced to the second wall, as Bardock leaned in. He punched the Tuffle in the face, sending him flying back into wall, making a dent. Bardock smiled. This may end quickly. The Tuffle chuckled, releasing his full power out. He simply dissapeared in a split second, and, in the future, returned to fight the Z-Fighters in Dragon Ball GT. Outside, the battle had just begun. Bardock remained behind lines with his team, as the moon came up. Saiyans grunted, transforming immediatly. Tuffles were overthrown by Saiyans nearly immeadialty. They had fallen, some Saiyan, all Tuffle. Except for the leader. Bardock was keeping this secret to himself. He was aware of the Tuffle being gone. Bardock was a tiny bit nervous after that day. Saiyans scouted the small Tuffle buildings, finding Scouters, and other items to keep. Bardocks scouter was stolen from a Tuffle. He did it himself. They kept Scouters, and other designs of Saiyan Armor. Though, the Saiyans had no idea what was going to happen next. A contract with Frieza. Emporer of the Northern Galaxys. Chapter Three, An Agreement. Saiyans had been the next best thing on Planet Plant, or now known as Planet Vegeta. Like girls with Justin Bieber, or Hello Kitty. Or Men with Dungbells, and Action Figures. Figures, right? Well. Back to the story. Two odd looking Soldiers dropped onto the Planet with the diabalical Changeling, Frieza. Frieza had set up a meeting with King Vegeta. The meeting begins.. Now. Frieza approached the Saiyan palace, and talks to King Vegeta. "Ah. Vegeta. And the Prince, Vegeta.." Frieza says, suspiciously. "Right. About the contract," King Vegeta states. "Oh. Right. Get everyone to leave." Frieza says, and King Vegeta shoos them away. Including his son. Frieza grasps King Vegeta by the neck, and says "Alright, you stupid scum. I will spare you, and your Saiyans for the next couple of years if you don't screw up!" "Very Well." Replies King Vegeta, after being dropped to on his seat. (It Now continues to Worlds End) Category:Canon Respecting Category:Fan Fiction